


One Look

by transcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcorp/pseuds/transcorp
Summary: The superfriends are having a normal game night when Kelly and Alex announce something huge which sparks something in both Kara and Lena.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	One Look

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after getting the news that season 6 would be supergirls last. It’s just a small little fluff piece and my version of how the final scene would go.
> 
> -  
> follow me on twitter @quinngender :)

Kara, Lena, Brainy and Nia were sitting on the couch in Kara’s cozy loft when they heard a knock at the door. 

Kara got up to answer the door and when she opened it, to no surprise she saw Alex and Kelly standing there, the last to arrive to game night.

They walked in, sat in their usual game night seats, Kara on one side of the table, Nia on the other, Kelly, Alex and Brainy all on the couch while Lena sits alone in the chair, just how she likes it.

Towards the end of game night, Kara starts to notice that Kelly and Alex had been acting all fidgety and seemed to be hiding something. She looked at Alex warily and asked “Alex are you hiding something from us I know that face?” Alex tries but fails to look shocked.

Alex turns to Kelly and they both smile and giggle as they both shout, “WE’RE ENGAGED!” as they hold up the ring Kelly got for Alex. Of course, everyone was excited. Kara and Nia started screaming while Brainy did his best to express happiness while Lena smirked knowingly as she had helped with the whole thing.

Kelly and Alex told the whole story, ending with Alex saying “I said yes because when I look at Kelly I see the person I love and never want to let go for the rest of my life, you know?” 

Kara responds with “I know exactly what you mean.” while Lena just simply says “Yes.” As they’re saying that Kara and Lena look at each other smiling because they have finally realized that’s exactly how they feel.

fin.


End file.
